Cartas
by AleMalfoy593
Summary: Una carta inconclusa de Hermione para Draco. Una carta de la que nadie nunca supo, que nunca llegó a su destinatario. Un amor secreto.¿Será correspondido? Por favor comenten


Hola! Estoy reeditando esta historia porque antes no había puesto nada, y ademas que esta muy corta. Bueno muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron comentarios por que la verdad estaba muy nerviosa porque es mi primera historia.

* * *

_Hola:_

_Seguro te preguntaras porque te escribo una carta, yo tu peor enemiga, la rata de biblioteca, la sangre sucia. Bueno la razón es simple, solo necesito decirte todo lo que pienso, porque ya no puedo aguantar la presión que me supone ocultar esto, fingir que nada esta pasando._

_Desde hace mucho tiempo no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, todo el tiempo pienso en ti, en tu forma de ser, un tu sonrisa, aunque sea burlona y despectiva, tu elegancia, ese orgullo Malfoy que me encanta y me exaspera a la vez, tu voz aterciopelada que a pesar de que solo la uses en mi presencia para insultarme, tan solo imaginar tu rostro me pone una sonrisa en los labios._

_Y si te soy sincera, no sé qué me pasa, estoy confundida, si ya sé lo que te preguntaras, la sabelotodo Granger no sabe algo, la verdad es que no lo sé, no sé si será ese amor del que todos hablan, de ese que te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago, que te hace flotar por los aires, que te hace decir y hacer tonterías cada vez que ves a ese alguien, aunque creo que si…_

_No lo sé, lo que sí sé, es que no sé cómo pero te has vuelto una persona muy importante para mi aunque sé que no hemos sido los mejores amigos del mundo, por Dios, ni siquiera nos hablamos sino es para insultarnos, pero paso y ya no hay marcha atrás._

_Supongo que el motivo de esta carta es decirte que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, aunque no tenga sentido, no tiene sentido porque ni siquiera te conozco y supuestamente nos odiamos, porque cada palabra que me has dirigido a sido para humillarme o hacerme sentir mal._

_Ya sé que te burlarás y te alagaras a ti mismo diciendo que hasta la sangre sucia Granger cayó en tus redes, que eres irresistible para todas, y que quizás les enseñes esto a tus compañeros de casa y se reirán contigo comentando lo estúpida que soy. Supongo que sí, supongo que fui una idiota a empezar a sentir esto por ti, pero no sé cómo salir de esto…_

_Porque me he enamorado de ti Draco Malfoy, sin planearlo, sin preveerlo..._

* * *

Hermione Granger releyó la carta que había escrito y sonrió."En que estas pensando al escribirle esto a Draco, Hermione" se reprocho a sí misma. Puso la carta en un sobre y se quedo mirándola, pensando en Draco y pensando en lo surrealista que era el hecho de haberse enamorado de una persona que la trataba como basura.

Oyó como Ron la llamaba y se dispuso a guardar la inconclusa carta en su baúl, donde se quedaría para siempre, porque esa carta jamás llegaría a su destinatario, porque nadie nunca sabría que en esa carta Hermione Granger le Había declarado su amor a Draco Malfoy, sin saber, que, secretamente ese amor era correspondido.

Echándole una última mirada al sobre que se encontraba al fondo de su baúl, lo cerró y salió de su dormitorio con una sonrisa en la cara, resuelta a seguir su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Resuelta a volver a ser la primera en responderá todo en clase, a seguir metiéndose en problemas con sus amigos, a ir en misiones peligrosas que los lleven a estar a punto de morir como todos los años y sobre todo dispuesta a seguir ignorando, insultando a Malfoy, aunque por dentro estuviera tan enamorada de él. Dispuesta a soportar todos los insultos que le dirigía él aunque le dolieran tanto. Dispuesta a fingir que no lo amaba y que lo odiaba con toda su alma, a volver a enfrascarse en sus libros para disimular la tristeza que le producía no poder tenerlo. Para ocultar el amor que sentía por su enemigo.

Porque ese amor solo podía ser verdad en sueños, solo podía ocurrir cuando Hermione cerrara los ojos y dejara caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, y pudiera pensar en él con tranquilidad, que pudiera soltar una o dos lagrimas al recordar los insultos diarios y sonriera después al imaginar un mundo de fantasía en el que ellos pudieran estar juntos.

Porque era un amor imposible, por ese mundo lleno de prejuicios en el que vivían, por la guerra, por ser ella y él tan diferentes, una serpiente y una leona, sangre sucia y sangre limpia, parecía que simplemente el mundo se pudiera en contra de que ellos estuvieran juntos, porque quizás era así como debía ser.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado

Un beso y un abrazo

Ale


End file.
